Andromada
The Andromada is an airplane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Andromada is a large 4-engine transport airplane based on the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter. Its name is a misspelling of "Andromeda", a Greek deity and constellation. The interior of the Andromada is seen in the mission Stowaway, however, like the interior of the Shamal in Freefall, this interior is not part of the plane model. It is in the "interior universe" (where all game interiors in San Andreas are situated), high above the sky, with clouds moving outside to simulate the plane itself moving. Parts of the exterior of the plane are visible when standing at the edge of the ramp. The interior is only enterable via that mission, cheats, or a trainer. Within the interior are two 2 cargo areas walled off by netting, followed by cargo boxes, then shelves stocked with barrels. Image:Andromada (GTASA) (front, in flight).jpg|An Andromada in flight. Image:Andromada (GTASA) (front, landed).jpg|The Andromada on the ground, illustrating its size relative to its surroundings in Verdant Meadows. Note its rear cargo door is lowered. Image:310px-Andromada3.jpg|250px|thumb|right|The Andromada's interior, looking towards the front. Appearances , Los Santos.]] The plane is featured in the mission Stowaway, where Carl Johnson drives a PCJ-600 into the back of the plane, blows it up, and then parachutes out. This version of the Andromada is bigger than the one that can be spawned in-game, and has a much wider cargo bay. The plane is briefly seen in the mission A Home In The Hills as CJ is on his way to Madd Dogg's mansion; there is a shot of the Andromada flying over the The Camel's Toe Casino out of Las Venturas, heading south to Los Santos. Like the AT-400, Andromadas are seen flying over cities, however they fly much faster than AT-400s. The Andromada is apparently not intended to be obtainable by the player, as there is no animation for opening the door of the plane upon entry. It can be spawned, however, by way of a third-party trainer program. If the Andromada is spawned, the player can fly it as if it were a normal plane, with controls and handling similar to the AT-400. The cargo door can be opened, but nothing can be stored in the plane itself. The plane is not fully textured, and as such the cockpit windows are dark. The plane can support a combination of two body colors: One for the fuselage, and the other for the wings, engines, vertical stabilizer and elevators. Glitch There is a way to enter the Andromada cockpit during the mission Stowaway. It involves using the "blow up all cars" cheat before CJ hops on the motorcycle. The plane will not blow up, and will be frozen in place, however the mission cannot progress. The plane is then enterable, but it cannot be controlled or even exited. Trivia *A handling line for the Andromada can be found in Grand Theft Auto IV's game files, suggesting that it (or a plane of the same name) was at some point going to feature in GTA IV.common\data\handling.dat>planes>ANDROM References }} ru:Andromada Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Aircraft Category:Special Vehicles Category:Secrets